Powerfist
| clonedflesh = 100 | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 5 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 100 | baselevel = 5 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = All | codex_scans = 10 | notes = Slow but very powerful melee attacks. }} Powerfists are similar to Butchers, but use a single instead. Like Flameblades, they tend to take cover until a player is close, which can allow them to ambush players. This is further aided by their faster sprint speed. Upon closing on players Powerfists will charge their melee to inflict massive damage, and then follows it up with a combo of quick melee. Powerfists have a much longer charge time than Butchers, but after their long charge they will attack like normal. They can also perform a powerful ground slam, knocking enemies up in the air and inflicting damage. Tactics *They possess similar attack strategies as Butchers. *When Powerfists "prepare" to hit their target, their animation speed is set to be slower compared to other melee Grineer. This makes headshots surprisingly convenient. *Prior to , this was a very uncommon enemy type, normally appearing in small numbers in Grineer Capture missions and very rarely in Exterminate. * increased the spawn rate of Powerfists, making them more common overall. Tips *Powerfists can deal a status effect when they hit, temporarily halving your maximum health. *Powerfists can be commonly found in Capture mission types, such as Cassini, Saturn. They also appear frequently in Sabotage missions, such as Enceladus, Saturn. *Mobile Defense missions, including Charybdis, Sedna, have a very high spawn rate for Powerfists. These can be potentially risky though as failing a mission yields no dropped mods. |clonedflesh = 75 |ferritearmor = 5 |baseexperience= ? |baselevel = |codex_scans = 10 }} *They are a hybrid of both Scorpions and Powerfists, able to use both grappling hooks and ground slams. *Their Codex description is the same as that of the Flameblade. ** Despite Codex description they cannot teleport. |-|Kuva Powerclaw= |clonedflesh = 100 |ferritearmor = 5 |baseexperience= 100 |baselevel = |codex_scans = 10 | mod_drops = Same as regular version }} |-|Nightwatch Powerclaw= }} Bugs *Powerfist's charged melee and quick melee damage seems to be reversed. Tested on a level 10 Powerfist, his charged melee only deals around 60 damage whilst his quick melee deals over 200 damage. *Nightwatch Powerclaws wield Cleaver instead of Ripkas. *Blocking while getting slam attacked by a Powerfist ( Damage) it will oddly send you flying farther than not blocking. Media CBpowerfist.png Grineer Powerfist.jpg K5wMq6g.jpg|Powerfist Codex Entry Patch History *Tweaked the following stats for the Nightwatch Powerclaw to fix them doing a one-hit KO to Grineer Defectors: **Decreased base Melee damage from 75 to 30 **Decreased Slash Status Effect Chance from 15% to 5% **Decreased Critical Chance from 30% Chance (for 3x Crit) to 0 *Grineer Powerfists will now slam the ground before entering melee range, setting off a magnetic proc to disorient his target. He is also really jealous of the Flameblade, but that’s life. *Introduced. }} de:Energiefaustträger es:Puño de Combate fr:Gantelet Energétique uk:Силовий Кулак Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Vanilla